Cho Chang Beginning From the End
by keyboarder8
Summary: This story is about Cho Chang dealing with Cedric's death and moving on to Harry. I gathered some info from the Goblet of Fire and The Order of theTo find out more, you can read my story. Thanks.
1. Good Morning

Gleaming rays of light broke through a shaded window in London. The narrow beams revealed a beautiful girl who seemed to be sleeping very well. If one were to examine her room, they might see all the normal possessions of a girl, but this girl was far from being normal, or should I say far from what we would say is normal. Upon closer investigation of this girl's room, one would find black robes hanging in the closet and a wand in her top-left desk draw. On the book shelves, you would see books with titles such as The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 or Transfiguration Made Easy. It was true. This girl was not normal. She wasn't a muggle as they might say. She was a witch.  
  
"Cho?" spoke a voice from outside the room. "Cho, you need to get up. We've got to pick up your new books today."  
  
"Alright, Mum," replied the girl in a groggy tone. Though the girl answered her mother, she had no intentions of moving from the comfort of her bed; not on a Saturday morning.  
  
"Cho, I called you thirty minutes ago. The day is half gone. Don't make me drag you out of bed, Cho Chang."  
  
"Mum, it's only-it's only ten." Cho pause to look at her bedside clock.  
  
"Only? The way you said that you'd think that ten is too early to get out of bed. If you're not in the kitchen in ten minutes, then I'm going to Diagon Alley by myself. I'll be sure to pick up some polka-dot dress robes for you."  
  
"WHAT! NO, NO. MUM, POLKA-DOTS? I'LL GET UP!"  
  
"Ha. I knew that'd work. Hurry up now, Cho!"  
  
Cho slowly pushed away the covers of her bed. She stood to her feet, and stretched. Polka-dot. Cho kept saying this to herself as she pulled back the curtains in front of her window.  
  
"What a beautiful day!" she said to herself as she gazed out her window seeing a cloudless sky over the suburbs of London.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good morning, Cho," spoke a man sitting at the kitchen table. "Are you too big to give me a hug?"  
  
"Good morning, Dad." Cho hugged the man, who was actually her father.  
  
"That's just like you, Cho," teased Mrs. Chang, "hug your father but not me."  
  
"I was going to get to you." Cho seemed slightly offended.  
  
"I was just teasing. Now come over here and give me a hug."  
  
Cho did just that before sitting down to a breakfast of bacon and eggs.  
  
"Looking forward to getting back to school?"  
  
"What?" Cho was completely engrossed in eating. "Oh.yes. I'm really looking forward to getting up early every morning and going to bed late after completing the several tons of homework."  
  
"See, Theo," spoke Mrs. Chang, obviously to Cho's father. "I told you Hogwarts hasn't changed that much since our time their."  
  
"I was just saying that it might be a little different, you know, now that Albus Dumbledore is headmaster." Turning to Cho, he continued, "You know during our days at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was a teacher."  
  
"Oh yeah? Which class?"  
  
"Erm.I can't really remember. I wasn't the top of my class, you know."  
  
A silence fell in the kitchen. Cho's father was scanning the pages of the Daily Prophet when he spoke again.  
  
"This can't be good," he said.  
  
"What is it, Theo. Another exploding toilet?" Cho fought hard to suppress her laughter.  
  
"No. It's Bertha-Bertha Jorkins." Mr. Chang began to read aloud, "Ministry official confirms suspicions of the where-abouts of Ministry worker, Bertha Jorkins. 'Bertha Jorkins is now declared missing, although many here at the Ministry, including myself, believe that Bertha is simply lost with no ways of communication. We feel sure that she will eventually turn up. At this moment, the Minister of Magic has not deployed a search party,' these words coming from the Ministry Press Secretary. 'I will repeat, the Ministry is not concerned." The article continued, but Mr. Chang broke off seeing the look on his wife's face.  
  
"That's rather naive of them," said Cho's mom in a disgusted tone. "You'd think that she should be searched for."  
  
Cho finished her breakfast in silence. After finishing her class of orange juice, Cho rose from the table and returned to her room to dress. After dressing in muggle clothing, she grabbed a parchment from her desk and raced towards the kitchen.  
  
"Are you ready to go? Do you have the list of supplies?" question Cho's mother.  
  
"Yes, yes." replied Cho. "Are we traveling by the Floo Network again?"  
  
"Yes, dear." Mrs. Chang turned to Cho's father. "We will be back around five."  
  
"Ok. Can I get a kiss good bye?"  
  
The two women kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"See you later, Dad!" Cho tossed floo powder into the flames of the kitchen fireplace. "Diagon Alley" she said after stepping into the flames, and the beautiful girl was swept away from the kitchen. 


	2. Return to School

2  
  
The morning of Cho's return to school came much faster than she would have anticipated. She was awaken abruptly by her mother. Cho quickly gather the remaining items she had not packed, and stuffed them into her school trunk. Within an hour, Cho Chang and her parents were off to King's Cross to board the Hogwart's Express at platform nine and three quarters. With the usual reminders to brush her teeth and study hard, Cho hugged and kissed her parents good bye and proceeded to board the Hogwarts Express with her fellow students.  
  
The atmosphere within the train was livid with conversation and laughter. The site of friends re-uniting in the corridor of the train made Cho warm inside. These sightings served as a reminder to find her own friends. After struggling through the crowded hall, Cho met Cedric Diggory. She was attracted to Cedric (as if every girl wasn't). Cho felt as though Cedric was also attracted to her. This fondness seemed to cause a disability to stir conversation.  
  
"Err...Hello Cho. D' you have a good summer?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. It was alright. I'm ready to get back to school, though."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
An awkward silence fell between the Cho and Cedric. The silence was only broken by the noises of the train and passengers until Cedric offered to save a compartment while Cho searched for her best friend, Marietta. After scanning the heads of students several times, she spotted her friend.  
  
"Come on, Marietta! Ced is saving us a compartment!"  
  
Marietta hurried as quickly as she could through the now thinning group. She and Cho returned to Cedric. The train ride was relatively uneventful, except for the occasional flash of a hex or charm from students outside the compartment. When the train arrived at the Hogsmeade Station, Cho, Cedric and Marietta were quick to save a carriage for themselves. As the carriage pulled away and began towards the Hogwarts gates, Cho expressed her sympathy for the first years that were made to cross the lake in order to reach Hogwarts. This night was a particularly cold, rainy night.  
  
"Only the Slytherins could not feel sorry for the first years," said Cho, her friends nodding their agreement.  
  
The carriage halted at the great oak doors of Hogwarts. The group split up in the Great Hall: Cedric departed to the Hufflepuff House table and the girls sat down at the Ravenclaw House table. Cho waited patiently for the sorting to begin. She always enjoyed the sorting for not only did the Ravenclaw House acquire new members, but she loved the Sorting Hat's clever song and commented on how cute the young first years were. As the final first year was sorted, Headmaster Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table for a brief speech. Realizing that many of the students were outrage at the length of his (might I say) very short speech, Dumbledore commenced the feast. Food magically appeared on golden plate at each house table. The sounds of utensils at use filled the Great Hall until each student's stomach was filled. At that time, Dumbledore rose again, with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face.  
  
"Once again, I welcome you all, returning students and our newest students, to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have just a few announcements before we retire for the night. First!" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "They will be no quidditch this year at Hogwarts."  
  
Cho was disappointed in the cancellation of quidditch, as she was the Ravenclaw House seeker. Dumbledore seemed to catch the eyes of those who played quidditch and hurried to his next announcement.  
  
"My next announcement! After several years of its absence, I have convinced the world of magic to return this event. It is one that I'm sure that all will want to participate in, yet it is restricted to age 17 and above. I am proud to announce the return of..." Dumbledore paused dramatically.  
  
"The Tri-Wizard Tournament!"  
  
Whispers filled the Great Hall. The obvious questions of the younger students were answered by the awe struck older students.  
  
"Please, give me your attention. We will have visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang who will be competing in this tournament. They will arrive at a later date. There will be one student chosen from each school to represent their school in the tournament." Dumbledore motioned to a box and began to open it. "The Goblet of Fire will choose the three students. In order to enter the tournament, you must write your name and school on parchment and drop it into the fire. Beware that those under 17 will be not be allowed to enter there name in the goblet. You have been warned."  
  
Many of the students seemed to be skeptical. How could a goblet know the difference between a 15 year old and a 17 year old?  
  
"I do believe that I spoke of a few announcements, meaning there is yet to be another announcement." "Two to be exact," Dumbledore added this as a crouched man walked towards the staff table. "I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."  
  
The same whispers spread through the Great Hall, once again. Some seemed alarmed at Moody's presence. Others appeared rather excited. There were still those who did not understand who this man was.  
  
"My final announcement! Our caretaker, Argus Fletcher as ask me to make known a list of newly restricted items. You can find the complete list in his office. Now, I believe we all need our rest as tomorrow classes begin."  
  
Instantly the Great Hall was filled with conversation (no doubt conversations of quidditch, Moody, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Cho Chang and Marietta caught up with Cedric, who was waiting for them just out side of the hall.  
  
"What do you think of them canceling Quidditch?" Cho asked Cedric.  
  
"Well, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is a blimey good reason to cancel it, but I have to admit that its a little disappointing. I was hoping for a chance to snatch the cup this year." Cedric seemed to have something on his mind. Cho noticed this almost immediately.  
  
"What's wrong Cedric?"  
  
"Err-nothing. Nothing really. I don't know - I was thinking about entering the Tournament. I got to think about it for a little. Well, have a good night." Cedric kissed both Cho and Marietta on the cheek before hurrying off to the Hufflepuff House.  
  
* * *  
  
When arriving at the Ravenclaw House common room, Cho and Marietta walked directly to the girl's dorm. It felt to Cho as if she had been without sleep for several days. After a good night's sleep, Hogwarts' students looked forward to the beginning of classes and the usual load homework. Cho was no longer concerned; she simply wished to climb into her comfortable four poster bed and wistfully drift to a deep slumber.  
  
Thank you for reading once again. I apologize for the wait for this chapter. I've been busy with school and web design. Also I needed to get to the library so I could refer the Harry Potter books, but I couldn't get there so I just winged it. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. I do plan on making longer chapters. but think about this way. if I have short chapters, I'll have more chapters...uh that doesn't make a whole lot of since.but anyways. i hope to shoot out a few more during Christmas break. hopefully enough money to get GoF. 1 DAY LEFT!!!!!!! 


End file.
